thesquishablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Accountable Talk Prompts
Plot At the beginning of the episode, Transcript Voices of the Characters Skippy appeared but she never spoke, and Cee appeared but all he did was move his mouth to match what Stoico was saying, and as a result, Cee's voice wasn't heard. Trivia *This cartoon was based off of the conversation between Nat29's Earth Science teacher and Nat29 himself about the accountable talk prompts that occurred two months before the release of this episode. *This is the very first The Squishables animation to fairly receive an award on Newgrounds (Daily 4th). Unfortunately, this caused all of Nat29's 2015 and 2014 movies (along with a few 2013 movies) on that website to suddenly get low scores. *Despite being the most typical Season 6 episode, it is also the most successful one as it has the most views on YouTube, was the first of the three to receive two likes, and was the only one to receive a daily award on Newgrounds. *In real life, several big Accountable Talk Prompt posters appeared in some of the school's classroom for a while before the mini versions of the talk prompts appeared on the desks of numerous classrooms on March 11, 2015. *Production for this episode began on March 11, 2015, and ended on May 11, 2015. *When Stoico explains the accountable talk prompts, the explaination is very similar to Nat29's earth science teacher's explaination of the accountable talk prompts. *When Stoico told the students that they only had ten seconds to write down the answer for the third question, it was originally five, but it was changed while Nat29 was creating the episode's soundtrack. **Plus, before Nat29 began to work on the soundtrack, Stoico said three whoas instead of four, and it wasn't going to be sped up a bit either. *Stoico told the students that they'd only have ten seconds to write down the third question's answer, but it stayed on the board for the remainder of the episode. This could be because he got distracted by Ster about the accountable talk prompts on their desks. *This is the first episode where Stoico's and Wiverpent's name are mentioned. **This is also the first episode where someone (Ster) calls Stoico "Mr. Hownor" and another person (Stoico) called Tillotson "Mrs. Tilvia," which confirms that she is married. *Artistunknown animated two parts of this episode, and did an inbetween as well. Plus, he gave advice about tips to improve the episode and its animation. **For instance, Stoico's turn originally had three inbetweening frames. It was changed to five since he stated that "him turning completely around is too extreme of a movement just for" three inbetweening frames. *This episode has smoother frame-by-frame animation than PupilPath, and it included some actual frame-by-frame movements for the characters as well. *The mouth and tounge colors have changed as of this episode. Stoico also gains a shadow on him from the table as well, and the students get a shadow on them from their desks too. **However, in the sneak peek, the old "TH" mouth for Stoico was used, as well as the old tounge colors for Stoico. That was fixed in the final version of that scene in this episode. In addition, Gampi no longer has a pencil because it would be pointless for him to ask Stoico to give him a pen if he had a pencil. *Two more Season 2 characters make some cameos while Stoico explains what the Accountable Talk Prompts are. This time, it's Cee and Skippy, and it's her first appearance in 2 years and 7 months, while it's Cee's first appearance in 1 year and 8 months. *When Skippy appeared, she was originally going to have an O-shaped mouth when she was confused. This was changed into a face inspired by *A new hpapy mouth loop was created in this cartoon in order to have a longer one to slightly match what Stoico is saying more. It was created by Nat29 himself. *Nat29 originally intended for this episode to be shorter, but it ended up being only 17 seconds shorter than PupilPath. *Even though Extop never appears, she is mentioned at the end of the episode by Gampi. *Gampi doesn't seem to be on his Tougham in this episode (although he had it in the last one), but he doesn't know what the students are talking about when they told Stoico that they had the stickers on their desks, possibly because his mind was on video games at the time. **And he wouldn't have had his Tougham out either since the creator confirmed that each day, Stoico has everyone hand in their devices to the Device-Detecting Robot. *This episode reveals that Bursle is an ambidextrous person since he used his left hand to write the notes in this episode, but used his right hand to take a quiz in the previous one. *Stoico seems to know everything about the talk prompts even though he didn't know the stickers didn't exist until shortly before he explained them. This could be because there's a poster of those same prompts in the room, and he may have *It is implied that the episode seems to take place near the end of the period since Stoico asks the students if they had any final questions about either the accountable talk prompts or the lab. *Stoico originally shot the cricket, but it was changed to him throwing a rock at it instead. Despite the change, Artistunknown preferred the gun part instead. *Once again, Artistunknown did the episode's icon while Nat29 did the prototype, although originally the icon was going to look like a normal one. **However, it look as if Stoico just has a filled in hole instead of a donut hole. But Artistunknown stated that the hole is there, but you can't see through it. *This is the third and final The Squishables episode to use Camtasia Studio to combine the scenes and export them into a single file. The next episode's files have been combined using Final Cut Pro. *The only student (and character) to only get a single line for this episode is Bursle. The rest of the characters have at least two lines (including the lines when they talk in unison). Gampi and Wiverpent have the most amount of lines out of all the students with four lines. Flagstick, Octopuff, and Symnel have three lines while Ster and Toppy only has two lines. **Bursle also only received one line in the last episode, so he'll most likely get more lines in the next episode. *The background that's used for shots with Tillotson has been updated as of this episode. It's unknown if that same background will be used in a future episode or more. *In all fairness, this may be the first episode to have decent, actual frame-by-frame animation from Nat29 (like when Stoico turns to the board and then back to the students and when he says "Guys! Shh!"). *Stoico was supposed to slighty change his expression when he asked everyone, "No one here taped these moronic prompts onto these desks?". However, that was omitted possibly because the episode was already close to being released two months late. **Also, the students and Tillotson were going to shake their heads to respond to Stoico's question, but instead, they all replied, "No." *Stoico mentions thinking outside the box in this episode. Coincidentally, MrContesty made a YouTube video years ago promoting thinking outside the box. It can be seen by clicking here. **Additonally, it was released three days before the first episode of Season 2 of The Squishables. *This episode reveals that Stoico is an Earth Science teacher. *This is the final The Squishables animation to use mouth loops. From now on, they're only used if multiple people are talking at once and the creator doesn't know who's saying what. Goofs *When Stoico says "If I asked you a question, "Do you agree with this statement," to Wiverpent, his left arm is slightly thicker than his right. *Sometimes, the shadows (or at least some of them) from the tables that go onto the students disappear from time to time. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Episodes